


a terrible idea (let's do it again sometime)

by readythefanons



Series: FE3H A/B/O fic collection [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, excessive use of alpha and omega as modes of address, if you need me i'll be in my dumpster, shifting pov, surprise rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readythefanons/pseuds/readythefanons
Summary: “You are everywhere I am lately, and I want to know why,” Leonie growled.“Excuse you? I think you’ll find that you are suddenly haunting all of my preferred locations,” Lorenz sneered.Unnoticed by either, Ignatz quietly gathered his books and left.--Leonie thinks she's a beta, right up until her first rut coincides with Lorenz's heat. A kinkmeme fill!
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Series: FE3H A/B/O fic collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120154
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	a terrible idea (let's do it again sometime)

**Author's Note:**

> another [kinkmeme fill,](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1962056#cmt1962056) for the prompter who requested alpha!Leonie who always thought she was a beta until her first rut coincides with Lorenz's heat.  
> Guest appearances by Ferdinand, Ashe, and Ignatz.  
> I think this is the most traditional ABO I've ever written, so go me? Thanks to the prompter, who probably didn't have 'stupid bickering' in mind when they wrote 'suddenly trying to turn each other on' but so it goes.

When Leonie enrolled at Garreg Mach, she told herself that she was _not going to have sex with anyone from the school._ It was just not in line with her plans. Sex was fun, but sleeping with the wrong person had the potential to really do a number on her reputation, like ruin it before she even got to have one. _Or_ , since there were going to be so many nobles at the school, what if she tried to get physical with someone and they, like, turned out to come from one of those ‘you bang it, you bought it’ families? Or what if she ruined her bedmate’s reputation or broke their engagement or whatnot? Or what if she just got laid and then someone started a rumor that she only became a highly successful mercenary (someday! Soon!) by sleeping her way into easy jobs? No, thank you. 

Besides, Leonie was a beta. She had her hands, and her imagination, and she was good to go. Not like some poor alpha doomed to go into rut or omega doomed to go into heat.

==

Alright, Leonie normally thought the whole noble fixation on perfume was weird, but whatever Ferdinand was wearing smelled _amazing._ It was, like, like fresh and warm and mouthwatering, all at the same time.

In fact, some merchant must have come into town recently because _a lot_ of the students (and some of the staff?) at the monastery smelled amazing. And they all smelled great in their own way, which was a little fascinating.

==

Okay whoops Leonie was hornier than she expected to be. Training until her muscles felt like jelly should have calmed her down, but somehow it didn’t. Instead it just meant she was too horny to jack it when she got back to her room. It was terrible.

Also, training until her muscles felt like jelly meant that she spent a lot of time in the training yard, which meant she had the opportunity to see a lot of her classmates come and go, and seeing said classmates get all sweaty and focused didn’t do much to tamp down Leonie’s libido. It was fine. She was fine.

==

Leonie started to admit to herself that perhaps things were less than fine when she… shoved her tongue down Ferdinand’s throat. In her defense, uh, she wanted to. And he seemed to like it, if the way he was tangling his hands in her hair and grinding on her was any indication.

And then _Lorenz Hellman Gloucester_ was there (what was he doing in the training yard anyway?), literally pulling her off of Ferdinand. Also shouting. 

“What are you doing?” he demanded.

“Um,” was Leonie’s cutting reply.

“You can’t just go around—assaulting people for no reason,” Lorenz continued. His cheeks were red with anger, and he was clinging to Ferdinand.

“I’m fine,” Ferdinand said. The red-haired noble looked mildly dazed and thoroughly kissed. He didn’t look nearly as upset as Lorenz. Nevertheless, the interruption had jolted Leonie back to her senses. She had promised herself she wasn’t going to do anything stupid while she was a student at the academy. (Well. Have sex under stupid circumstances. A certain amount of stupidity, in Leonie’s experience, was inescapable.) 

“Hey, maybe mind your own business,” Leonie said with false cheer. She gave Ferdinand a _no hard feelings?_ nod and got an amiable nod back. Lorenz was still glaring at her like he wanted to challenge her to a duel. She turned on her heel and walked away. 

==

It almost happened again the next day. One second Ashe was inviting her to practice archery, and the next second, her hand was in his pants and she was kissing his neck. Whoops. In her defense, Ashe smelled like sunshine and cinnamon, and he didn’t seem like a perfume kind of guy so she like… was doing research. Yeah.

And somehow Lorenz was there again, once again _shouting_ at her. What was his _deal._ He smelled really good too, ugh. This time instead of tugging at her partner, he grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her away from Ashe.

“ _Miss Pinelli,_ ” he began, and for some reason that really made her mad. Then again, maybe it wasn’t the mode of address so much as the fact that he was _right there_ and he was _in her space_ and he _smelled amazing._ And so did Ashe, and together they both smelled amazing and it was _ridiculous_ , nobles were ridiculous. Arg.

“Lorenz Hellman Gloucester,” she sneered, leaning closer. “Did you need something?” 

“I need you,” he said, still in her face, “To stop, stop sullying the reputations of every, every omega who crosses your path.”

“I haven’t sullied anyone,” Leonie said, getting her hands in his prissy uniform jacket.

“Though not for lack for lack of trying,” Ashe said wistfully, heard only by Lorenz. Lorenz glared at the other boy, who merely shrugged. 

“And if I did, I don’t see how it would be any concern of yours,” Leonie continued.

“Really, you don’t see how a member of _my_ house going around despoiling her fellow students wouldn’t be a cause for concern?”

“ _Despoiling._ Wow. _Wow._ You know what, Lorenz, you can take your bad attitude and swelled head and shove it—”

Leonie’s well-reasoned rebuttal was interrupted by Ashe. Sweet, kissable Ashe, who had… thrown a bucket of water over them both? What the hell. She and Lorenz sprang apart to glare at the freckled boy, who was picking up another bucket of water and looking supremely unimpressed. 

Well. Fun time was over, Leonie guessed. On the plus side, Lorenz looked as furious as a wet cat, which was hilarious. 

She went back to her room to ~~angrily jerk off~~ change into dry clothes.

==

It kept happening. She spent the entire week trying to fine a nice make-out partner, and Lorenz managed to pop up and interrupt every. Single. Time.

==

“Have you considered letting nature run its course?” Ferdinand asked. He and Lorenz were taking tea, as was their custom, and Lorenz had brought up what he had privately started thinking of as The Pinelli Problem.

“Absolutely not,” Lorenz said firmly. “She cannot be left to her own devices. The consequences could be devastating.”

“Well,” Ferdinand said doubtfully. “…Why?”

“She—I cannot believe I have to explain this to you. She, she laid hands on you, so why—”

“It wasn’t as bad as all that,” Ferdinand said cheerfully. Lorenz’s friend was a cheerful soul, if somewhat excitable. “She’s not a bad kisser, you know, and her scent is positively—”

“Do not,” Lorenz interrupted. “I don’t want to know.” He didn’t. He _didn’t._ (He also didn’t need Ferdinand to tell him what his classmate’s scent was like: pine and leather and something intoxicating that got into the blood and—anyway. He didn’t need, or want, to know.)

“Very well,” Ferdinand said, giving Lorenz what he probably thought was an indulgent smile. “Oh, do you still need a nestmate for your next, well, you know? Week after next, right?”

“Right,” Lorenz sighed. A nestmate was a fellow omega, or sometimes a beta, who kept one company through heat. They couldn’t, ah, alleviate the symptoms but the company did make the whole experience less of an ordeal. “Week after next.”

“I shall ask Manuela to be excused for the duration when I see her this afternoon,” Ferdinand promised. Lorenz smiled gratefully at his friend, and the conversation turned to less frustrating topics. 

==

Lorenz next found Leonie _carrying on_ with Ignatz, of all people. Poor Ignatz did _not_ deserve to be, be ravished by some red-headed savage in the library. Leonie was leaning over the back of Ignatz’s chair, kissing the side of his neck, and the bespectacled boy had his head back to expose more of his throat as soft omega noises pushed their way past his lips. The boy’s scent was a rising cloud in the air, mixing with Leonie’s, and it was, it, that—the whole situation was _intolerable._ Lorenz intervened in the form of grabbing Leonie’s shoulder and pulling her off the other omega.

“Caught again,” Lorenz accused, somewhat nonsensically. “Now you are assaulting your own classmates?” Leonie bared her teeth and did not seem at all apologetic. 

“ _Lorenz_ ,” Leonie growled. He shivered—in anger—to hear his name spoken in that tone of voice. She grabbed the front of his jacket, again, and leaned closer into his space. If she thought he was going to be so easily intimidated, she was going to be sorely disappointed. “You are everywhere I am lately, and I want to know why.” 

“Excuse you? I think you’ll find that you are suddenly haunting all of my preferred locations,” Lorenz sneered. He adjusted his grip on her arm, tugged her closer so as to indicate that he was not cowed. 

“Really. Because you spend so much time sparring and fishing.” Her body was a line of heat along the front of his. 

“Just as you are enamored of the greenhouse and the library?”

Unnoticed by either, Ignatz quietly gathered his books and left.

“Lorenz,” she said in a deceptively mild tone of voice. His blood was racing. “What the hell is your problem?”

“You are my problem,” he hissed. She was terribly close, and his blood was terribly hot, and his head was filling with her scent and—

“Nope, you’re both a problem,” a tired voice said from nearby. They sprang apart. “Both of you. Out of the library. Now.” They stared in mute embarrassment at the assistant librarian. He glared at them. Without raising his voice, he repeated, “ _Now._ ”

They went. Lorenz’s cheeks burned with humiliation, and his blood burned with, with—

“I have never,” Lorenz said, enunciating clearly, “Been so humiliated in all my life.”

“Lorenz, do you _ever_ quit?” Leonie asked. She leaned into his space, prodded him in the chest. “Seriously, do you ever just take a break?”

“Oh, as if you’re one to talk,” Lorenz snapped back. “Up at dawn, always rushing around, always on the move, always getting into this or that—”

“Oh, like that’s a bad thing,” Leonie interrupted. She was so rude! And she was in his space, practically standing on his toes as she leaned closer. “So I have ambitions, so I want to make a better life for myself. There is _nothing_ wrong with that.”

“ _You_ are the one who never takes a break. You don’t rest, you refuse to admit when you’re sick and give _all the rest of us_ your illness, you run around on an injured ankle—”

“That was _one time_ —”

“Poppycock,” Lorenz snapped. “You, Leonie Pinelli, need to learn to take a break.” And then he kissed her.

Well, Ferdinand was right about one thing: Leonie Pinelli was an excellent kisser. At least, Lorenz assumed she was. He’d never kissed an alpha before, but. To go by the way his knees had gone weak and his body wanted to melt into hers, he was willing to guess she was pretty good at this. He braced himself with an arm around her shoulders and let his other hand rest on her bicep. Oh, dear, she was really quite good at this. She leaned into him, pressed him against the wall of the hallway, and he let himself sink against her, let his body mold to hers. 

At length, she pulled away (not very far) to mutter, “This is the worst idea ever.”

He glared at her as best he could, under the circumstances, and said, “You’re free to quit at any time.” This elicited a growl that did little more than stoke the heat building in his blood, and suddenly she was assaulting the side of his neck with her teeth. Oh, dear, that was _extremely_ pleasant. A sound escaped him. She growled again, and _oh_ that was. Very affecting.

“My, my room. Now,” he panted. She sucked a spot on his neck. “ _Leonie._ ”

“I heard you,” she muttered, still with that bit of growl, and nipped the hinge of his jaw. Oh, that was—quite pleasant. “Let’s go.”

==

Leonie had one more moment of sanity before it all went, well, fucky.

They were in Lorenz’s room, and Lorenz’s jacket was open but they were otherwise mostly dressed, and she said, “Are we doing this? Is this a terrible idea?”

“Yes and yes,” Lorenz panted, and he sounded so much better when he was breathless and turned on, so Leonie kissed him again to be sure he stayed that way. He melted into her, opened his mouth so easily for her when she was pretty sure Lorenz Hellman Gloucester had never made anything easy in his life, and she rewarded this behavior by figuring out the best way to kiss him until he was so worked up he was grinding against her. It was extremely gratifying.

“Bed?” Leonie asked. Lorenz whined and tried to press himself closer to her, which was probably a yes. She got her hands under him and carried him the handful of steps across the room required to dump him gracelessly on his own bed. Oh, he _liked_ that if the sound he made was any indication. He spread his knees invitingly, which was excellent, and covered his face with his hands, which was less so. She knelt on the bed next to him, touched the side of his face. “Lorenz?”

“I am fine,” he said, which was not as reassuring as he probably thought. She touched the side of his head, then the back of his hand. He parted his fingers enough to peek at her through them. “If you stop now, I will be so frustrated I may set something on fire. Possibly myself.”

“Well don’t do that,” Leonie said, smiling a little. He moved one of his hands enough to reveal a crooked smile of his own. She kissed his ear. He removed his hands entirely from his face in favor of looping them around the back of her neck. She kissed his temple, peered at his expression. He looked—she didn’t know, exactly, nervous and excited and embarrassed? But he didn’t look distressed, or scared, or alarmingly blank, so. He tilted his chin up at her, presented his parted lips in what was clearly a challenge. Leonie did enjoy a challenge. She kissed him again. 

==

Leonie kissed like she was getting paid for it. No, wait, Leonie kissed like it was her singular joy in life, like she found it even more satisfying than training or talking about Captain Jeralt. She kissed like all she wanted to be doing was kissing Lorenz. It was… nice?

Lorenz was more or less aware (mostly less), as they shed their clothes and fell on each other again, of what was probably happening. Leonie’s rut had caused his own incipient heat to arrive early, and here they were. Unfortunately, the part of him that would normally be concerned about this was completely overwhelmed by the rest of him, which was promising that if he let Leonie touch him he would be happier than he’d ever been in his life. 

It was hard to argue because Leonie’s hands were warm and calloused and shockingly gentle as they moved across Lorenz’s skin. She wasn’t tender, exactly, but her touch was calm and confident and utterly welcome. Lorenz found himself arcing into her touch, wordlessly asking for more. She obliged, her hands skating lower and lower as she kissed her way down his body. He—when she mouthed at his nipples, he groaned and shook, but when she kissed his body here and there like she was just—happy to be here—it made him flush, made a softer kind of heat curl through him. It wasn’t bad, but it was—confusing. 

What wasn’t confusing was the way he felt when she reached her destination. He whined as she mouthed at his cock, and his voice cracked when she teased his slick entrance with her fingers. She made an odd nose in return, a kind of rumbling purr, and lifted her mouth from his cock.

“Okay?” she asked, and she looked dazed and smelled amazing, and Lorenz nodded wordlessly. She kissed his thigh and pressed her fingers into him and _oh._

Lorenz cried out, a quintessentially omega noise for this quintessentially omega moment. He, it—he’d, he’d fingered himself, when his heat was on him and he was desperate for relief, but that—it was _not_ the same. Leonie’s touch was—f-firm and sure and, and so welcome, and he, it—he cried out again, was barely aware of the noises escaping him as she pressed her fingers into him, opened him up. She rumbled that alpha purr at him, full of intent, and he himself grow more slick in response. She kept working her fingers in him and set her mouth back on his cock, and, and—she was in _rut_ so why wasn’t she _in_ him already, he, he—she sucked his cock into her mouth, pumped her fingers in his slick hole, and he couldn’t help the way his pleasure crested and broke, carrying him away entirely.

==

Leonie was harder than she’d ever been in her life, was grinding against the mattress as she opened Lorenz up. She’d been—she was going to get him off a few times before moving on, but, uh, she. It was hard to think. Lorenz smelled _amazing_ , and his body was so responsive, and she couldn’t get enough of the noises he was making. She, herself, seemed to be making an odd sort of rumbly noise from her chest that she hadn’t made before, but it was hard to worry about that sort of thing when her bedmate was rocking his hips and fucking himself on her fingers. She made the noise again, and he cried out and tightened on her fingers, muscles fluttering sweetly, but he didn’t quite come. She made a happy noise and sucked his cock again, trying to focus on her partner rather than the way her whole body was burning.

“N-now, now, I’m, I want—I am ready,” he panted, tapping her head urgently. “I’m, I’m so—” he made a broken-off noise and gasped, “ _Now,_ please.” She withdrew her fingers, eliciting a whine, and shifted so she was leaning over him. She also licked her fingers clean because, well, it was real horny hours. Oh, wow. Lorenz tasted great.

Also great: the way Lorenz was looking at her, all wide eyes ~~and trust~~ and anticipation. Yes. She kissed him, mostly because she wanted to and partly to see if he would recoil at the taste. He did not recoil, not even a little, just groaned exquisitely and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She leaned her weight on him to discover he was shaking, a little, and also that when she did that his scent in the air got even better, sweet and intoxicating. His scent was normally floral, a little too flowery, but now it was shifting into something greener and more wild, and she couldn’t get enough. She wasted a little more time kissing him until he was rocking his hips against her, until his fingers were digging into the skin of her shoulders.

“ _Now,_ ” he begged, and his voice was cracking, and the building anticipation in his scent was starting to sour into distress—“Now, please, I can’t—”

“Yes,” she promised, and leaned back, lined herself up, and pressed into him. He stiffened, gasping silently—had she, she hurt him, she’d meant to go slower, but—and wrapped himself around her, legs looping around her hips and arms drawing her close. She was moaning as she sank into him, normal groans and those odd rumbling noises escaping her, and he was making high, encouraging noises at her. His body was hot and welcoming, and his scent was hot and heady, and every time Leonie fucked him harder than she meant to, his voice cracked and he made a noise that meant _more._

And then he started to use his actual words, which was something else again.

==

Leonie Pinelli, it turned out, was _quite good at sex._ She was in fact, so good, that she was—ah, um, giving Lorenz the unique opportunity to appreciate the phrase ‘having one’s brains fucked out.’ It seemed, unfortunately, that the first part of his brain to say goodbye was his ability to properly censor himself. Hm. That was a problem.

“Yes, yes, it’s, I—you’re so good,” he was gasping. She growled at him, and he trembled in pleasure. “You’re so—I’ve never, never felt this good, I—oh—” He made a helpless noise as she scraped her teeth against his neck. “ _Oh,_ alpha, y-yes, please.” She’d—before—on his neck, but not so, so low, down where his neck met the meat of his shoulder, that was for—“Ah! Mark me, alpha, please, please, I want—” She growled at him, which did nothing to alleviate his general state of overwhelm. “Your cock, your teeth, everything—” She bit him, and the edge of pain was enough to break his tenuous control. He came, gratitude on his lips, and she kept her teeth in him as she fucked him through it. She was moaning, her voice cracking, and he kept his arms around her. 

“Don’t stop,” he told her, and for once in her life she actually listened. He let his eyes shut, just for a moment, whispered, “Y-your cock feels so good, it’s perfect, it makes me feel—” perfect (although of course Lorenz was a modern omega who didn’t need a mate to be whole and complete) “so good, a-alpha.” 

She growled again, which was—extremely nice, and grunted, “Not an alpha,” which was extremely confusing.

“But—not m-my alpha,” he conceded, “But—just, just for now—” couldn’t they pretend—

“’M a beta,” Leonie said, and kissed his shoulder where she’d—bitten him, marked him. Lorenz twitched.

“Wh-what?” he managed. It just—it seemed cruel to mark an omega, to claim him in his first paired heat, and not to let him call her his alpha. That was—that was all. He hadn’t— he knew it wasn’t real, but—

“I’m a beta,” Leonie repeated, which—was still confusing. She kissed the side of his neck too, which did not help clear his head. “Not that you can’t call me ‘alpha,’ I don’t mind, just—you know.”

“What?” Lorenz repeated. Her cock was still in him, and his blood was still thick and hot with pleasure, and he was getting the feeling she was saying something extremely stupid to him. “What?”

“What ‘what?’” Leonie responded. She rocked her hips, which made Lorenz’s back arch and a needy sound push its way out of his throat. “Just that I can’t, you know, knot you. Because I’m a beta. But I know a pretty good workaround, so. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

“Y—you’re an alpha,” Lorenz said, still under her, still with her inside him.

“Uh, no, I’m a beta,” Leonie said which was—exactly as stupid as Lorenz thought. Huh.

“You’re an _alpha,_ and you’re in _rut_ ,” Lorenz corrected, and she growled at him, an annoyed growl (an _alpha_ growl), and regrettably it did nothing but arouse Lorenz even further. Wasn’t biology fun. “You _are,_ ” Lorenz insisted as his hips moved of their own accord. She growled again, pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

“I’m a beta, we don’t go into rut,” she said, and she sounded annoyed but there was something else in her tone, which Lorenz _almost_ had enough brain to identify, but—she rocked her hips again, and he cried out, and they were mid-coitus and, and he was in heat and she was trying to tell him something stupid, except— “But don’t worry, omega, I’ll take care of you,” she purred, and _oh_ she was doing it on purpose now, but Lorenz really couldn’t help the way his body reacted to that. The mode of address, the promise of care, her _voice_ — He arched under her, moaning, and she kissed his—his shoulder, his _mating bite_ and his voice broke on a needy sound. She fucked him slow and deep and perfect and Lorenz—part of him still wanted to disabuse her of her stupid notion, but it was too hard to think when his body felt so good.

==

Lorenz went back to calling her alpha, which honestly? Not a problem. As far as Leonie knew, that one was so common it didn’t count as a kink, not coming from an omega. It was especially not a problem when all the rest of what he was saying was so ~~endearing~~ hot.

“Alpha, alpha, like that, yes, I—so deep, yes, yes,” he gasped. Leonie kissed his neck, his cheek, his jaw. He was so responsive, and surprisingly sweet, and he still smelled amazing. Leonie felt drunk on him. “Yes, yes, so—good. You feel good.”

“I’ve got you, omega, I’ve got you,” she promised foolishly, and oh, he liked that, he was getting close again. She rutted into him, tangled her fingers in his hair, and pressed kisses down his neck. “I’ve got you, omega, I do.”

He made a sweet, needy noise, whispered, “Please, won’t you—claim me?” That rumbly noise issued from her chest, and he tightened around her, whining. She kept making the noise, bit gently at the spot he liked. He arched under her. 

“I’m, I’m, I need—I think I’m, I’m ready, y-you should—come in me—” he managed, voice shaking, and she scraped her teeth against his skin. He wrapped his limbs around her. “Please! Please, alpha.” Frankly, Leonie was surprised that she’d gone this long without coming. 

“Yes, omega, yes,” she promised, and he made another sweet noise.

“Come in me, come in me,” he begged, and Leonie couldn’t help how she fucked him harder when he did. He did not seem to mind. “I, I want—your cum, i-inside me, alpha, please—” His chest was heaving, and she bit lightly at his shoulder.

“And my knot?” she asked, her own private joke, but he made the perfect, needy omega noise and clenched around her, and, okay, she could do this. “Yes, omega?”

“Please, please, I’ve never—I want—” he made one of those noises again, and, oh, he was shaking, “Your cum, your knot, ev-everything, please.” She kissed his cheek, fucked him hard and deep, let the feel of his body and the sound of his voice carry her to the edge.

==

Lorenz was—saying quite a few things that he’d ordinarily be embarrassed to be saying, but, well, context was everything.

“Please, please, y-your cum,” he begged. He couldn’t—stop thinking about it. Her cum in him, dripping out of him, marking him with her scent, making him smell claimed and, and— “Alpha, alpha, I—I _can’t_ —now, please—” 

She rumbled at him, a reassuring, possessive _alpha_ noise, and his body was clenching down on her, trying to lock around her, and—yes, finally—

Lorenz made a high, throaty sound as her knot swelled, pressing on him and filling him, and _oh—_ He was shaking hard as she came in him, and she bit down on the mating mark again, and he came again, squeezing her knot, and made all the little noises omegas made for their alphas to let them know they were exactly where they wanted to be.

==

Leonie felt simultaneously amazing and elated and also kind of like she was having a panic event. It was an interesting experience. Meanwhile, Lorenz was making happy, recently fucked noises under her and, like, nuzzling her hair, which was soothing but—confusing. Okay. Okay. His arms were looped around her, loosely now, and his legs were still wrapped around her waist. Okay.

“Um. Lorenz?” she managed. He kissed her temple and, and called her alpha again. Um. “Lorenz?” He shivered, delightfully, it felt really amazing, and— Leonie was very confused and maybe freaking out a bit. Okay.

“Yes, alpha?” he sighed, still sounding blissed-out, and _alpha_ was kind of the problem, thank you.

“Did I—are we—” She went to sit up and gasped. Under her, Lorenz made a sharp sound and smacked her shoulder before tugging her close again.

“Don’t do that,” he said, and he sounded more like himself which was good but—

“Did I knot you?” she demanded, and he made a noise, and she swore if he said—

“I would never utter a phrase so uncouth as ‘I told you so.’ However.”

“ _Lorenz._ ” She was knotting the guy, and he was still being a smug, insufferable— oh, shit. She was knotting— “Did I hurt you?” she asked, horrified. “ _Am_ I hurting you?”

“Well, it hurt when you tried to move, so you should probably not do that, but otherwise, no,” Lorenz said, apparently unperturbed, and, and—

“Oh Goddess. _Ohhh_ Goddess, what is—I’m a beta? But I’ve always been a beta?” Leonie said, and Lorenz—made a superior noise, wow, that was oddly grounding.

“For some reason I thought you were smarter than this,” Lorenz said.

“Hey screw you, man,” she snapped, and he kept talking. 

“I have compelling evidence that you, Miss Pinelli, are in fact an alpha who is simply a late bloomer, which means that you have always been an alpha, not a beta as you suspected.”

“Twenty is more than ‘late-bloomer,’ twenty is _abnormal,_ ” Leonie objected. Lorenz shrugged. She growled at him (oh, Goddess. She was growling at him, and it was a real alpha growl because she was an alpha—), and he—shivered, pleasantly. They. They were still tied together. Okay. 

His face was pink, which was oddly. Endearing. She growled at him again, and he made a face at her but his body squeezed her sweetly, and okay, okay apparently she was in rut and she was still horny for him. Okay. She growled _again_ , and his eyes slipped shut and he made an omega noise, for her, and she—okay, okay. She could work with this.

==

Leonie fucked him again, after her knot went down enough to enable such an act. It was—Lorenz had always suspected that he would enjoy being, being penetrated, and. He was entirely correct. He enjoyed it very, very much, to a greater extent than he’d believed possible. Goddess, she was—it felt very nice.

He’d believed himself sensitive before, but this time—it was easier to come, somehow. Earlier, he’d been hot and full of desperation, but now his blood was warm and almost bubbly with, with hormones that made him feel exquisitely comfortable and, and fulfilled. Any nervousness he’d had earlier had melted away, and—his partner—

This time Leonie kept her hand tangled in his hair, used it to pin him in place (as if he would want to be anywhere else), and she—kept her eyes on him, kept looking at him. Lorenz couldn’t quite keep his own eyes open, they often slipped shut when he cried out, but whenever he looked at her, she was already looking at him. It made him feel—strange, to be witnessed in such a state of disarray, but it wasn’t bad. 

She didn’t stop looking at him until her climax drew close, and then she set her teeth on his neck again, and in the privacy of the moment he let himself—pretend, just for a moment, just—enjoy being taken, being claimed. He voiced his approval as his alpha filled him again, gifted him her cum and kept it inside him. He shook with pleasure, and she—tucked her arms around him, kissed his brow, brushed her fingers through his hair.

==

Lorenz, Leonie was discovering, was a secret cuddler. He liked being cuddled, and petted, and purred at after being fucked to within an inch of his life. 

That was pretty great because Leonie was a cuddler too. So she indulged both of them by smoothing his hair away from his face and kissing his nose and running her hands over his neck and chest. He was sleepy after being knotted a second time, so Leonie let herself be completely profligate with the kisses and nuzzling his face and whatnot. When her knot went down again, she slipped out of him, and he made a not-especially-happy noise and reached down to—oh. She shifted so she wasn’t squishing him as much, pressed her fingers against his. He moved his out of the way, and she—fingered her cum back into him, kept her fingers a little ways inside him. He made a series of omega-ish noises, more approving than aroused, and kissed her cheek. Okay. He made another approving noise, now mostly asleep, and curled his shoulders so he was tucked against her. Okay. She stayed where she was and listened to his breathing even out into sleep.

==

When Lorenz woke, Leonie was still in his bed. She was lying on her side, playing with his hair, and when she saw that he was awake, she smiled. 

“Thirsty?” she asked, and she was up and away before he could answer. She brought him a cup of water and a wet rag of some sort. “I tried to, uh, clean you up a bit before, but I didn’t want to wake you so.” 

“Thank you,” Lorenz said, forcing himself to sit up. He expected to feel strange and sore, but his body felt quite light, and much less sticky than he would have expected. “On both counts.” She hovered next to the bed until he finished the water, and at his nod she joined him on the bed again, rag in hand. She was gentle as she ran the rag (a kerchief, he saw now, but not one of his) over his body and smiled uncertainly at him when she was done. 

“You feeling okay?” she asked. He smiled back, found himself charmed by the uncharacteristic way her head was ducked and she was looking at him from under her lashes. 

“Very. And yourself?”

“Very,” she said, and he rolled his eyes at her not-terribly skillful impression of himself. She grinned, a much more familiar look, when he did. “Ah. Thank you for. Being my partner for my first rut.”

“You are quite welcome,” Lorenz said, and fought down the mild impulse to inform her that that had been his first time as well. Such information was not relevant, and would likely only cause consternation. “A noble must give to the commonfolk after all.” Leonie’s smile widened like he had just handed her a perfect gift. “…Yes?”

“Sorry. I was just. In awe,” Leonie managed, now covering her mouth. “Of. You. Ahem.” Lorenz watched as she attempted to school her expression into some semblance of calm. In her atrocious impression of him, she said, “Yes, Master Lorenz, a noble must give to the commonfolk. Or _take_ them, as it were.” And, terrible joke made, she dissolved into cackles. Well. That was the person Lorenz had bedded. He sighed, and she grinned at him through her laughter. He could have done worse, he supposed. Probably. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Ah. He blushed and let her throw her arms around him and pin him loosely to his bed. She was quite warm, and her proximity was not at all unwelcome. Yes, he could have done far worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are a delight!


End file.
